


Taste the Rainbow

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skittles and bjs basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

Luhan doesn’t really know how to say no Yixing. He swears that he could, if he knew how. But he doesn’t, so he’s the one that’s always stuck going along with whatever ridiculous ideas come spiralling out of the younger’s mouth.

Some of them aren’t so bad, even Luhan got a kick out of the expression on Wufan’s face when he found out they had replaced his moisturizer with self-tanner.

The worst one was definitely the time Yixing decided to drink a whole bottle of children’s cold and flu medicine. It would have been okay if he hadn’t slept through their manager trying to wake him up which resulted in him missing his flight back home.

One bad experience hadn’t stopped him from deciding to act out every little thought that popped into his head. Which is why Luhan is debating whether or not he wants to say yes to the brown eyes staring desperately into the depths of his soul.

“You haven’t even told me what you want to do yet.”

“Just say yes, I promise it will be worth it.”

Luhan pauses his FIFA game and fiddles with the controller while deliberating. Both he and Yixing know he’ll eventually say yes but he puts it off for the sake of his own dignity.

After a couple of minutes of Yixing staring at him imploringly, Luhan scrunches his nose and bites out a quick “Fine.”

Yixing’s mouth tugs up at the corners and he slaps Luhan’s arm fondly.

“I swear, if you make me regret this I’m never helping you again.”

It’s a lie, but again his dignity and all that.

“Trust me, you’ll probably enjoy this more than me.”

There’s a twinkling in his eyes that flashes DANGER in Luhan’s mind. He swallows his trepidation and returns to his game.

“So when are we doing whatever we’re doing?”

Yixing doesn’t answer for a while so Luhan sneaks a quick glance to find him chewing thoughtfully, discarded bag of skittles sitting on his lap.

“Give me a minute.” He shoves another couple of skittles into his mouth and absentmindedly runs his tongue over his lips.

“Gross.” Luhan hopes that by saying it he can make it true but in all honesty his mind is playing the motion on repeat. He faintly hears the booing of a crowd and returns back to his game to find that he’s lost the match.

“Gee thanks man.” He tosses the remote away and brings his attention back around to Yixing.

Mouth finally free of candy, Yixing grins and flashes his dimples.

“This will make it up to you.”

“Sure.”

Luhan may have gotten some enjoyment out of previous pranks but they’ve never been specifically for him, mostly just to cure Yixing’s curious mind.

Hearing the doubt in Luhan’s answer, Yixing rolls his eyes and slides to the floor in front of him.

“Just relax and don’t freak out.”

“Why would I -?”

He’s cut off in a moment of surprise when Yixing reaches up and grips the waistband of his sweatpants. He freezes, making it impossible for Yixing to drag the pants down.

“Lift your hips for a second.”

“What are you -?”

“Luhan.”

He complies, grumbling and freaking out again when Yixing tugs his underwear down as well.

He has to remind himself that it’s just Yixing.

Just Yixing trying to get him naked.

Just Yixing palming his cock with such concentration that Luhan wants to laugh.

Just Yixing causing his body to flood with warmth and arousal.

Just Yixing.

“Yixing.” It comes out stunted as Yixing licks tentatively at the head of Luhan’s cock.

It’s like he isn’t sure of what he’s even doing and Luhan wonders if that’s true. But any confusion is completely demolished when Yixing finally wraps his mouth around Luhan and sinks down.

This isn’t the first time for Luhan, but it has been a long time. It isn’t easy for him to hold himself back from fucking Yixing’s mouth and he finds himself rocking his hips up in time to Yixing hollowing his cheeks.

Yixing doesn’t go all the way down and he doesn’t need to, not with the help of his hand at the base of Luhan’s cock, practically stroking the orgasm out of him.

Luhan’s whole body tenses as he comes, opening his eyes to catch Yixing swallowing everything down. He groans at the younger when he pulls off, lips dark pink and shiny.

Yixing pulls Luhan’s pants back up and settles into his lap when Luhan grabs at his hips.

“What was that for then?” He drags his thumb across Yixing’s bottom lip, shuddering when the younger catches it in his mouth and sucks softly.

“I saw online that skittles make everything taste better. Just thought I’d try it out.”

And it’s so ridiculously Yixing that Luhan can’t even laugh at his reasoning. There’s only one thing on his mind now and he figures Yixing’s rubbing off on him in a bad way.

“Can I taste then?”

Yixing’s eyebrows knit in confusion.

“I don’t have any skittles left.”

And this time Luhan does laugh, cupping his hands behind Yixing’s neck and pulling him down closer.

“This will be fine then.”

He presses his lips softly against Yixing’s at first, pulling him closer when there’s no rejection. Yixing opens his lips pliantly, melting into Luhan’s embrace and tugging at his hair.

Luhan finds that he doesn’t mind the taste as he licks into Yixing’s mouth. The originally bitter taste is neutralised by the sweetness of the skittles and all Luhan can really taste is red.

They kiss until Yixing whines that his lips are sore and even then Luhan presses little kisses over his face to get him laughing again.

“I told you that you’d like this one.”

He says it all smug and proud, something rare for the ever humble Zhang Yixing.

“Alright, alright. I’ll never doubt you again.”

“Good, because there’s this online sex shop I think you’d like but you have to help me steal Duizhang’s credit card first.”


End file.
